Didn't Have A Choice
by Really Big Hat
Summary: "Run away with me," "But..." "What do we have to loose? We won't be bothered, and we won't have to worry about what other people think about us," "...Fine. But you better not mess it up!" I don't own anythang!


Chapter 1

~Patton's POV~

I hid behind a crate of bubblegum, watching her fill out some decommissioning papers. I loved the way her soft red hair fell against her face as she looked down, how her brow wrinkled as her beautiful emerald eyes stared intensely at the paper; her posture was just so imperfectly perfect. It was almost impossible for one girl to be so beautiful. I sighed in admiration.

"Hey Numbuh 60, you enjoying your view?" a voice suddenly asked behind me. I jumped and let out a small gasp, turning around, assuming my battle stance, only to find Numbuhs 2 and 4 standing there. I held my heart in relief, trying to reclaim the air that was once in my lungs.

"Numbuhs 2 and 4," I saluted, trying not to sound suspicious. "What are you two doing up on Moonbase? Where's the rest of your team?"

"Ah, quit the crud talk, tough guy!" Numbuh 4 spat. "We know what you were just doing," My eyes went huge and I felt my face grow hot.

"And what exactly was that?" I challenged, my words way too confident for the quiver in my voice.

"We know you were watching Numbuh 86," Numbuh 2 waggled his eyebrows, holding his hands on his waist.

I blushed, "What!? I was not!" I lied, terribly.

"Yeah you were."

"'Cause you _looooooove_ her!" Numbuh 2 taunted, poking fun at me.

"You guys are off your gourd!" I defended myself, dismissing the true statement. "I don't love Numbuh—, "

"Numbuh 60!" a shrill voice shouted behind me. I whipped around, saluting.

"Numbuh 86," I returned, not very command-y.

"YOU are supposed to be heading to the meeting that NUMBUH 362 is holding!"

"I was just—," I tried to explain.

"Lollygagging with friends?" Fanny guessed. She was sort of right, but I wasn't about to let her win.

"No! I was questioning why these two operatives were up on Moonbase without their leader or entire sector near!" I defended. I was half right, technically not a lie.

Numbuh 86 squinted her eyes at me. "Fine…," she muttered, "Just don't take too long!" she told me, before whipping around, her red hair trailing behind her, and walked towards the board room. I took in her sent, a little too loudly.

"Did you just… sniff her?" Numbuh 2 asked, a little freaked out.

"What!?" I shouted, defensively, "No!"

Numbuh 4 snorted, "Yeah right, just like how you don't like Numbuh 86,"

I narrowed my eyebrows, annoyed by these two. "Fine, don't believe me. But I have a meeting to go to." I reminded them, before turning around and going down the same hallway Fanny went down.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The meeting was uberly boring. It was just another meeting about what to do with the high rate of spinach farms. In the end, Numbuh 1 volunteered him and his sector to go take out the plantations. Nothing special.

I walked down on of the hallways of the Moonbase, whistling a tune that I didn't bother to remember the name, thinking of almost nothing, enjoying the sweet sound of the KND Moonbase.

Anyway, I was whistling and walking with my eyes closed, so I couldn't see who was coming, so suddenly, I felt a strong thud in my side, and I went crashing down to the floor. I slowly opened my eyes in pain, letting my sight adjust, and then turned to my right where I had felt the impact. There sat Fanny Fulbright, rubbing her head, staring at me in total anger. I was so dead.

"Watch where 'ya goin', Eskimo!" she shouted, her eyes on fire. I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Maybe you should watch where _you'r_e going!"

"You're the one skipping around, whistlin' with your eyes closed like a girly _moron_!"

"Well, you're the one who's spending all her time rushing so fast to where you don't even see in front of you!"

"How could you tell? Your eyes were closed!

"Well, I've seen you run around on Moonbase enough to know how much you do that!"

We were both standing up now, surrounded by officers and operatives. Some trying to get a good scoop of gossip, others hoping for a fight. Both of our fists clenched so hard our knuckles were white. Fanny's face was red enough to match her hair from all the yelling, and we both had fire in our eyes. I took a deep breath, knowing that if I messed with her too much right now, she might hate me forever. I stepped back, raised my hands, and walked away, no matter how much my breathing was uneven or how much my heart hurt.

I tried taking deep breaths, ignoring everyone who stared at me in confusion, even though they all knew what had happened. Everyone in the KND knew Fanny and I fought nonstop.

"Hey Numbuh 60!" a familiar voice called from behind me. I stopped walking and waited until Numbuhs 2 and 4 made their way in front of me. "Is that really how you talk to girls?" Numbuh 2 asked half in almost disbelief and half amused.

I raised an eyebrow. "So."

Numbuh 4 shook his head. "Un-be-leiviable," he said, spacing out the syllable and mispronouncing the last part.

"Look, if you really want 86 to like you back, then you l have to let her know that you like her. Be soft, gentle, and suave," Numbuh 2 said as I rolled my eyes.

"Why should I take advise from two guys whose' crushes don't even know they like them yet?" I asked.

Numbuh 2 narrowed his eyes defensively, "Hey! Numbuh 5 and I are almost there!"

Numbuh 4 just closed his eyes and shook his head and arms, "And I don't like anyone!" Numbuh 2 and I just stared at him. "What?"

Dismissing him, Numbuh 2 looked back at me. "No, but seriously, Patton. Do what I told you to do. Let her know. That's what I'm doing with Numbuh 5 and I think she's liking me back."

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, she's liked you back since before you have."

Numbuh 2's eyes went huge. "Seriously!?"

I slowly nodded my head, "Uh, yeah."

Numbuh 2 grabbed Numbuh 4's arm and ran down the hallway, "But seriously, do what I told you to do!"

I rolled my eyes and continued down the hallway. Deep in my mind, I actually considered it**. **_Would_ it help if I was more forward? Would it help if I told her? Would it?

* * *

**So... This is the first chapter in my new story THAT I WILL FINISH (hopefully) BECAUSE I GOTS A DETERMINATION!**

**I know some of you may have thought I died, and I sort of did, mentally. I've fallen into a little mini depression while I lost internets, because skool started, and I HATE THAT EVIL PLACE! But, I'm gonna be homeschooled now (for seriousness this time) and such, so I'll be getting out of it... hopefully. No worries.**

**I would love for you to review and such... so... DO IT! Whoo! :D**

**~RBH~**


End file.
